<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>by the ocean by vivisavior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050029">by the ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior'>vivisavior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, kinda dreamy, mention of ocean and beach, mermaid!jinsol, soft, writer!jiwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiwoo was going through a writer's block AND a heartbreak in her favorite café by the ocean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>by the ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for the chuusoul nation!! and the mermaid!jinsoul nation!!</p><p>i wrote this listening to the <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX6uhsAfngvaD">dreampop</a> playlist from spotify, you probably should listen to it while reading haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiwoo was sitting next to the window, watching the ocean. Some people were walking and playing on the beach. Today was a beautiful day, perhaps too windy to go swimming but sunny enough for a walk on the sand.<br/>
She kept her eyes on the ocean slowly coming up and eating the beach little by little with small waves instead of working on her next novel. She hated it so much, the writer’s block. And that she recently broke up with the supposedly love of her life. She hated feeling like her life was falling apart, crumbling slowly.<br/>
She gazed back at the blank page opened on her laptop, she sighed loudly.</p><p>“You used to be happy.”</p><p>Jiwoo looked up from her laptop, a dark-haired woman was looking at her with a small smile. She believed the woman was the owner of this small café, they did meet a few times before but something new caught her attention. She was beautiful. Jiwoo was maybe a writer but she was sure there wasn’t any word strong enough to describe that woman. Not only was she pretty but there was something mysterious about her, something inviting.</p><p>“Yeah used to, she replied slowly, frowning a little.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just unusual to see you like this.”</p><p>Jiwoo bit her lip looking down. She wasn’t upset or anything. Actually, she felt more at peace than expected. Was she already over her ex? Probably not, but it was nice seeing a stranger cared, even just for a bit.<br/>
Her eyes met the lady’s again.</p><p>“What can I get you? I heard the tea here is great!”</p><p>Jiwoo nodded, not looking away from the woman. Something about her was fascinating. An odd feeling, something calm and yet exciting.</p><p>“I’ll take it for a change then..and the salted biscuits too.”</p><p>The woman winked at her before making her way to the counter. Jiwoo felt her cheeks getting slightly warmer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>• ──── ♆ ──── •</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo always came in the early afternoon to try to work on her novel, without much success lately.<br/>
But spending time here allowed her to learn that the pretty lady was indeed the owner and she was named Jinsol.</p><p>Whenever Jiwoo decided it was no use trying to write her novel, and there was no client, they would go on a walk on the beach.<br/>
And so on, Jiwoo and Jinsol talked a lot. Jiwoo discovered that Jinsol was talkative despite her calm appearance. She always had something to say, something to ask. And when she asked, she would look at Jiwoo like she just gave her the moon and stars. So Jiwoo did her best to always answer every question Jinsol would have for her.</p><p>From what she told her, Jinsol always wanted to open her own restaurant but her family wasn’t okay with that decision. She decided to leave far away from them to secretly open this place almost in the middle of nowhere. Close enough to the city, so people going to the beach would come but far enough so almost only people from the city would come.<br/>
Jiwoo talked about her insecurities as a writer, as she was unable to write any new words in her book, Jinsol told her she was in that kind of part of her life, that she shouldn’t worry too much and she should use this time to try new things.<br/>
So Jiwoo stopped bringing her laptop, just took her notebook in case the inspiration would strike, and spent afternoons talking with Jinsol. Sometimes they would be quietly observing the ocean by the window or on the beach, Jinsol was particularly calm on stormy days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>• ──── ♆ ──── •</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They spent the day at the beach, it was cloudy and a bit windy but the sky wasn’t menacing. Jiwoo told Jinsol the water was too cold to swim but Jinsol ran into the ocean anyway. She wasn’t really surprised, she always did that. Jinsol was probably born in the ocean or something too strange for Jiwoo.<br/>
She watched Jinsol coming back, with her wet and almost transparent white clothes. Jiwoo thought about it, Jinsol almost only wore white and wondered if there was a reason for it. But she also caught herself thinking about the glimpse of the naked body, and buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment after throwing a towel to the taller woman.</p><p>“I don’t get cold you know”, Jinsol laughed.</p><p>Jiwoo only hummed to answer, not trusting her voice at the moment. But something made her look up in shock.</p><p>“Your hair?”</p><p>Jinsol nodded, drying her hair in the towel, her hair slowly changing colors.</p><p>“Your hair, it was black when you went to the ocean and you come back it’s blonde and-”</p><p>“Jiwoo, you’re rambling again”, whispered Jinsol.</p><p>And suddenly everything made sense to Jiwoo. Why Jinsol was so fascinating, calm and yet exciting, strangely enticing and so so beautiful. Like the ocean. As why Jinsol never got cold, and why she never feared the storms. And why she was living so close to the ocean. And why she could read her like an open book, and why Jiwoo would always feel at home around her. And maybe Jiwoo should be worried because the ocean was a scary thing so maybe Jinsol was dangerous too?<br/>
She shook her head.</p><p>“What are you exactly?” Jiwoo asked in a whisper.</p><p>Jinsol smiled a bit. The wind picked up but she wasn’t bothered by the wetness of her clothes.</p><p>“I think you already know, Jiwoo.”</p><p>Jiwoo played in the sand with her feet and shrugged, yes she probably knew all along, that Jinsol was different, but it wasn't a problem.</p><p>“Is it okay”, she looked up to watch the ocean for a moment, “this whole thing?”</p><p>Jinsol sat down next to jiwoo, leaving a small space between them.</p><p>“What are you asking me exactly?”</p><p>Jiwoo scoffed and spoke loudly:<br/>
“I-I guess I’m asking”, she continued much lower almost like a whisper, “just if you want this…”</p><p>Jinsol closed her eyes and moved her face toward the sky.</p><p>“Rain is coming fast.”</p><p>Jiwoo scrunched her face, not liking the way Jinsol dodged the question. Jinsol smiled like she was reading her mind.</p><p>“I do, I want this. Thanks for asking. Do you?”</p><p>Jiwoo chuckled, she knew Jinsol was reading her like an open book.</p><p>“I think you already know.”</p><p>Jinsol just looked at jiwoo intently, waiting patiently.</p><p>“I need you to say it Jiwoo”, she laughed.</p><p>The woman playfully pushed Jinsol with her shoulder.</p><p>“I do Jinsol, of course, I do.”</p><p>They stayed like this, studying each other for a moment. She thought about it, Jinsol never hid anything from her, she wasn’t scary nor dangerous. So she decided she could try one more new thing today. Jiwoo closed the space between them. And the kiss felt hot and wet. And they got time to explore new things about each other. It only got wetter because it started raining. They ran on the beach laughing and holding hands to Jinsol’s house by the ocean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed this story don't forget to comment and leave kudos uwu</p><p>also go read <a href="https://twitter.com/theasahicafe/status/1351129535899709446?s=19">coffee</a> by twelve (bc it's back and I really love this chuusoul au)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>